


Sleepover

by seriestrash



Category: Andi Mack (TV), Tyrus - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriestrash/pseuds/seriestrash
Summary: A tyrus sleepover one shot





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Another old tumblr one shot! This is the last one, thanks for reading my friends :)

As Cyrus gets out of the car, he thanks his stepmom for sparing him the bus ride to school that morning. Cyrus has only taken a few strides towards the main building before someone comes up behind him and tugs on his backpack. Cyrus lets out a yelp in fright and turns around to find TJ chuckling at his reaction.  

“Not funny, TJ.” Cyrus holds a hand to his heart as it was still beating fast from the fright. 

“I wasn’t trying to be.” TJ continues to laugh as he starts walking beside Cyrus. “Hey, did you get my text last night?” 

“Text?” Cyrus grows awkward. 

“Yeah, about my birthday thing this weekend?” TJ asks. 

“Oh, that text,” Cyrus laughs nervously, “Yes, I got it, sorry I was busy with homework and forgot to reply…” 

“That’s okay,” TJ shrugs and doesn’t appear to be wise to Cyrus’ strange behaviour, “So can you come?” 

“To the sleepover thing?” Cyrus continues to beat around the bush. 

“ _Yeees._ ” TJ drags out the word and waits for Cyrus’ response.  

“No, I don’t think I can, sorry.” Cyrus frowns. 

“Why not?” TJ looks disappointed. 

 _‘Say anything; You’re busy, it’s family night, you have plans with Andi and Buffy. SAY ANYTHING,’_ Cyrus’ mind runs crazy but all he manages is a mumbled, “Uhh..”

“You’re busy?” TJ stops walking now so Cyrus has to as well, “Or you just don’t want to come?” He adds almost defensively.

“No, of course I want to come.” Cyrus says quickly. 

“Then how come it feels like you don’t?” TJ questions. 

Cyrus awkwardly shifts in place as he didn’t know how to answer. 

“Another physical issue?” TJ coaxes his head and Cyrus feels his cheeks burn red with embarrassment. 

“I don’t really know your basketball friends..” Cyrus shrugs as if he didn’t even believe his excuse. 

“So?” TJ gives him a look, “You know me?”

After Cyrus is unresponsive again, TJ continues, “Can I tell you something kind of embarrassing?” TJ is the one to shy away this time. 

Even though TJ only let himself look vulnerable for a second before masking it with his usual confident stance, Cyrus still picked up on it enough to know TJ was being serious. 

“Sure, you can tell me anything.” Cyrus holds TJ’s stare and hopes his encouraging nod would communicate that TJ was safe to share whatever was on his mind.

“I don’t have many friends.” TJ admits quietly.

“What do you mean?” Cyrus furrows his brows. “You’re captain of the basketball team.”

“In your own words I’m ‘scary basketball guy’.” He uses air quotes.

“In my defence I amended that to not-so-scary basketball guy.” Cyrus says and the frown on TJ’s face made the furrow of Cyrus’ brow deepen.

TJ palms his face for a second. “My mom forces me to have one of these things for my birthday every year and it’s the same every time. Only half the people I invite say yes and I’m sure that’s because they feel too scared to say no. This year I thought I finally had a friend who would actually want to be there, but even you don’t want to come.“

Even though Cyrus felt sympathy towards TJ’s situation he couldn’t help but feel touched by how TJ was describing their friendship.

“I’ve never had a sleepover before.” Cyrus admits with a loud exhale. 

“Like never?” TJ looks surprised. 

“I have two girl best friends!” Cyrus says defensively. 

“What about Jonah?” TJ questions. 

Cyrus shakes his head quickly. 

“Well that’s okay.” TJ says.

“No, it’s so embarrassing.” Cyrus grumbles. 

“I just told you people feel intimidated into being my friend, _that’s_ embarrassing.” TJ scoffs. “So will you please come?” 

Cyrus pauses for a moment but ultimately smiles, “I’ll be there.” 

Later that day at lunch, Cyrus sits at a table joined with Buffy and Andi whilst they wait for Jonah.

“What’s TJ doing talking to Jonah?” Andi questions.

Cyrus’ attention peaks at the mention of both their names and he furrows his brows in confusion whilst he follows her line of sight, finally Cyrus’ eyes settle on Jonah at the end of the lunch line with his tray in hand as TJ - with his back to where Cyrus is - stands with a basketball pinned under his right arm.

“I’ll try read Jonah’s lips,” Cyrus focuses on his friends mouth, “Store vest, pile waiter.”

“You’re still not any good at that.” Andi frowns and Buffy laughs softly with a mouthful of her fruit cup.

“He’s coming back.” Cyrus fidgets in his seat.

“TJ just invited me to his birthday thing tomorrow night.” Jonah says as he takes the spare seat beside Andi.

“You two are friends?” Buffy questions.

“Not really, we’ve only spoken once before.” Jonah grew mildly nervous as their only interaction was because of his first panic attack. 

“Are you going to go?” Andi asks curiously.

“TJ said Cy-Guy was going so I said I would too.” Jonah smiles before taking a bite of his sandwhich.

“You are?” Buffy turns to Cyrus with an eyebrow raised.

“Yeah. He asked me this morning but if you don’t want me to I won’t.” Cyrus grips at Buffy’s wrist.

“Cyrus, you’re fine.” Buffy says reassuringly. “TJ and I are.. _okay?_ now…” she laughs unsure, “He already spoke to me yesterday at practice about the party anyway.”

“He did?” Cyrus is surprised.

“He explained that he couldn’t invite me to the sleepover being the only girl and all but he didn’t want me to feel excluded because I’m the only one on the team that didn’t get an invite.” Buffy explains, “He said I could come for a while at the start and go home after dinner.”

“He did?” Cyrus asks again, his surprise is turning into a fondness because that was a really thoughtful thing for TJ to do. “Are you going?”

“I can’t,” Buffy wears a crooked smile, “It’s family games night.”

A slight wave of of disappointment hits Cyrus that he wouldn’t have one of his best friends to lean on in an awkward social situation but then Jonah flashes his dimples with a nod and says how it will just be them then. Cyrus smiles back but was unsure if that sentiment should calm him or make him feel more nervous about the situation.

The following evening TJ was taking the bus home with everyone who was staying at his house but Cyrus’ parents were quite adamant they wanted to meet the parents of Cyrus’ friend before they sent him off to their house. So, later in the evening Cyrus is taken by his father to TJ’s.

Cyrus arrives at the address TJ supplied. He’s got a pillow under his left arm and an overnight bag gripped in his hand. Cyrus takes a deep breath before he raises his right arm and wraps his knuckles on the door.

“Coming, coming, coming, coming, coming!” Cyrus heard TJ repeating as he ran towards the door.

The door swings open and TJ is there on the other side. “Underdog!” He greets him happily, “Hello, Mr. Goodman. You wanted to meet my mom, did you want to come inside?”

“No he doesn’t!” Cyrus says quickly, he wanted to spare himself the embarrassment of the entire basketball team knowing what his dad was putting him through.

“I’ll get her,” TJ chuckles. “Mom!” He shouts out loudly without moving.

“What have I told you about doing that!” A woman’s voice half grumbles but half laughs as she walks down the hall. “Oh, hello,” she says spotting the pair in the doorway with her son, “Baby taters I presume?”

“Uhh..” Cyrus wears a confused expression and looks to TJ for an answer.

“She’s talking about dinner.” TJ says.

“I’m Anne,” She introduced herself, “You’re Cyrus’ father?”

“Here I’ll take you to the rest of the guys.” TJ grabs at Cyrus’ sleeping bag and relieves him of it.

“Bye Dad.” Cyrus gives him a small wave and allows their parents to talk.

“Jonah is already here.” TJ announces.

“I didn’t know you and Jonah Beck were friends.” Cyrus says. 

“I guess we’re not really but you said you didn’t know my teammates so I thought Jonah might make you feel better about the sleepover.” TJ shrugs. 

Cyrus smiles, there TJ goes being thoughtful again.

“You took forever to get here.” TJ says as they walk down the hall.

“I was trying to decide what pj’s to wear.” Cyrus says completely seriously.

“And?” He chuckles.

“And what?” Cyrus furrows his brows.

“What pj’s did you decide on?” TJ’s laugh suggested he was playfully teasing the shorter boy.

“Blue ones.” Cyrus says with light embarrassment displayed on his face.

The two enter the living room and there’s six guys in there, Jonah and various members from the basketball team.

Once the night gets underway, Cyrus isn’t surprised to find Jonah Beck fitting right in with a new group of people but what actually surprised Cyrus was how easily he himself fit in with the group of people. Also TJ seemed to be enjoying himself as did the other boys there, for a second Cyrus wondered if TJ had lied about the whole friend intimidation thing but his sincerity made Cyrus think that these guys were just picking up on TJ’s attempts to change his alienating ways. 

They all played video games for a while - Cyrus opted out of a round or two because of how terrible he was but he still enjoyed it - and they gorged on pizzas whilst Cyrus crowded the baby taters - this made TJ’s moms previous ‘baby taters’ comment make sense as TJ had asked her to order some from The Spoon as well as the pizzas she had already planned. _Another_ thoughtful action from TJ, Cyrus thought. 

Afterwards everyone changed into their sleepwear Cyrus took the light teasing he got for his matching blue set and they crowd around the living room where various snacks had been laid out. Someone brings up the topic of girls and Cyrus awkwardly sat through the conversation. 

One boy was talking about a girl and how he didn’t know if she was interested and Jonah started sharing the look back information Amber had shared with him in the past. TJ chokes on a laugh and starts making fun of how ridiculous that sounds, he kept going on about how people look back for lots of reasons. Meanwhile, Cyrus went even quieter than he already was and started to internally panic, he tried to go over every interaction he had with Jonah in the past too see if a telling look back could undo his hidden past crush on the boy.

“What about you Cyrus?” One of the boys broke Cyrus from his internal panic. 

“Huh?” Cyrus asks with external panic. 

“Do you have a crush on anyone?” He asks. 

Cyrus looks around at the curious faces all pointed his way. “Honestly, I can say I’m crush free at the moment…” 

It was getting late and finally the conversation had steered away from girls.  By now the living room had been more or less trashed with snack spillage. Everyone was getting their sleeping bags ready when one boy suggested they watch a scary movie. Much to Cyrus’ dread the group favoured that idea.

Once everyone is settled, Cyrus was lucky enough to secure one corner of the sofa, TJ wedges himself in the middle beside Cyrus and another boy. 

Like most scary movies the first twenty minutes were relatively tame - even still, Cyrus sat there stressed the entire time - but after the first jump scare Cyrus let out a shriek and sent popcorn flying all over TJ which made him jump more than the movie did.

“I’m so sorry- I should go and make more.” Cyrus thinks quickly.

“It’s okay.” TJ flashes a crooked smile as he plucks a handful of popcorn off the blanket sprawled across his lap and throws it in his mouth.

Cyrus drops his shoulders in defeat and turns back to the tv with dread. Five minutes pass and Cyrus excuses himself to use the bathroom. Not actually having to go to the bathroom, Cyrus just lingers on a kitchen stool and eats cold baby taters that were left over.

Aside from the looming feeling of dread that the scary film left Cyrus with his mind started to drift towards Buffy and he felt sad that her most of her team was here but she couldn’t be, then that made him sad about all the sleepovers he wasn’t allowed at because of the whole boy/girl thing. Cyrus wondered if that rule would be revoked if their parents all knew he didn’t like girls that way. Then a darker thought came to Cyrus’ mind and it left him with that uneasy feeling about himself, the kind that made him worry that he was doing something wrong. Cyrus thought because he did like boys that way then maybe he was doing something wrong for coming to a sleepover like this.   
Cyrus’ thought spiral is interrupted when someone enters the room causing him to jump. 

“You sure are jumpy, Underdog.” TJ laughs lightly as he closes the doors to the living room where the eerie sound effects from the movie spilt out for a second. Cyrus laughs nervously and pushes the cold baby taters away from himself. 

“Jonah was wondering why you were taking so long in the bathroom so I thought I’d come out and check on you.” TJ approaches but instead of taking the spare seat he just leans against the kitchen bench.

“Great, Jonah Beck thinks I have tummy issues.” Cyrus frowns. 

“Why do you always say his full name like that?” TJ wears a quizzical look. “Like he’s a celebrity or something?” 

“I don’t know. I do that with all my friends.” Cyrus lies. “TJ Kippen.” He adds with a nervous laugh. 

TJ wears a look as if to say he doesn’t buy Cyrus’ excuse but he was moving on anyway, “So you don’t like the movie?”

“What would give you that idea?” Cyrus forces a laugh but it comes out more nervous than anything. 

“Well, you’ve taken a fifteen minute toilet break and earlier you were gripping the blanket so tightly I thought you were going to tear a hole in it.” TJ jokes lightly. 

“So maybe I don’t like scary movies.” Cyrus admits with a frown. 

“I’ll insist on a comedy next.” TJ says encouragingly. 

“Thanks.” Cyrus mumbles. 

“You can hang out in my room until the movies over if you don’t want to come back in?” TJ offers. 

“So everyone can think I have tummy issues _and_ I’m a scaredy cat?” Cyrus pouts out his bottom lips slightly. 

“I can say you’re tired if that makes you feel better?” TJ shrugs. 

“So I can be the first to fall asleep and everyone can draw on my face?” Cyrus asks a little crazed, “I’ve read about sleepovers before, I won’t fall victim to that trope!” 

TJ points a quiet laugh at the ground before looking back up to Cyrus with a wide grin, “You’re super weird.” 

Cyrus grows embarrassed as he didn’t register TJ’s remark as a positive like he meant it to be. 

“If you do fall asleep first, I promise I won’t let anyone draw on your face.” TJ holds up his right hand. 

“Promise _you_ won’t draw on my face?” Cyrus asks seriously. 

“Yes.” TJ nods and he can’t help but laugh. 

TJ leads Cyrus further down the hall and the shorter boy follows him into his room. Cyrus pauses in the doorway and spends a moment taking in his surroundings. TJ’s room was a a typical boys room; kind of small, a messily made bed with grey covers, a chalkboard wall behind it, to the right of the door there’s a small desk in the corner, shelves above the desk loaded with sports trophies and winning ribbons, a small closet on the opposite wall, a cushiony beanbag beside the closet. Scattered around the room is various items of sports memorabilia, some of which Cyrus recognises and others he had no idea about. 

“So you can hang here, there’s a phone charger by my bed if you need it,” TJ ruffles his hand through his hair and he spins around to look at Cyrus, “There’s not much to do, sorry… I’d hang out but… ” 

“You have a room full of people here for your birthday?” Cyrus lets out a single laugh, “It’s fine, thank you.” 

TJ gives an appreciative nod. Cyrus takes a step into the room and he reaches for a plush toy basketball on the corner of TJ’s desk. 

“Oh here,” TJ leaps forward excitedly, he pushes his door to reveal the small hoop attached to the back of it. 

“Because I scream athletic ability.” Cyrus scoffs as he hands the ball to TJ, “I think I’d rather..” Cyrus walks towards the beanbag and with arms out at his side he plops down, the cushion sucking him in deeper, “Yeah, there we go.” Cyrus lets out a cute giggle.

“Oh come on,” TJ rolls his eyes with a laugh, “It’s a toy ball.”

“Easier said than done hot shot.” Cyrus folds his arms.

Without even blinking, TJ tosses the soft toy into the basket with complete ease. “What were you saying?” 

“Show off.” Cyrus mumbles. 

TJ picks up the ball and throws it at Cyrus. 

“Hey!” Cyrus whines. 

“If you make that basket I’ll buy you a large baby taters next time you’re at The Spoon.” TJ wagers. 

“And if I don’t make it?” Cyrus questions, “Because that’s the more likely scenario here.”

“Just get up,” TJ kicks the edge of the beanbag. 

Cyrus lets out a grumble and wiggles himself up out of the beanbag with great difficulty, TJ smiles as he gives Cyrus a shove towards the basket before plonking himself down on the beanbag in his place. 

“Underdog, underdog, underdog!” TJ chants quietly. 

Cyrus nervously tosses the ball at the door, it hits the ring of the basket but falls to the ground without it touching the net. 

“That is.. amazing,” TJ laughs, “You managed to bounce a soft basketball out of the hoop.” 

Cyrus picks up the ball and throws it at TJ, it misses him and hits the wall behind. This makes TJ laugh even harder. 

“There goes all my hopes and dreams of a professional basketball career,” Cyrus jokes, “Thanks for crushing my spirit, TJ.” He sits in the chair at the desk. 

TJ continues to chuckle, “We’ll have to add it to the list.” 

“Ah my dreaded list.” Cyrus throws his head back. 

TJ manages to control his laughter and it tapers off. Cyrus looks over to him again once the room fell silent, for the first time in a long time Cyrus felt awkward with TJ, most of their interactions - as bizarre as they were to Cyrus - felt natural. 

Cyrus lets his eyes wander to the chalkboard wall on the opposite side of the room, a few little doodles stick out. 

“Do you do these yourself?” Cyrus motions towards them. 

“Oh, they’re nothing.” TJ grows sheepish. 

“No they’re actually really good.” Cyrus says encouragingly. “Do you like to draw?” 

TJ just stares at the plush basketball he still holds in his hand and shrugs. Cyrus gets up from where he sits and moves over to the wall, TJ shifts uncomfortably but stays on the beanbag. 

“Can I?” Cyrus picks up a piece of chalk from the bedside table. 

Again TJ shrugs as a response. 

“Drawing is actually one of the things I’m not completely terrible at.” Cyrus says confidently as he begins to draw.

“Oh yeah?” TJ asks. 

“See for yourself.” Cyrus takes a moment to finish and then steps to the side to show off his drawing. 

TJ stretches up in place and looks at what Cyrus just drew. “That’s a very cute, turtle?” He squints. 

“Turtle?” Cyrus frowns, “It’s supposed to be a dinosaur.” 

TJ tries to stifle his laugh, “Oh of course, it’s just that I’m far away.” TJ jumps up from the beanbag and walks over to Cyrus’ side, “See, now that I’m closer I totally see that it’s a dinosaur.” 

“You’re lying to make me feel better,” Cyrus pouts, “But honestly, thank you.” 

 Cyrus goes to erase his drawing but TJ swats his hand away. “No, leave it.” 

“TJ, come on-” Cyrus rolls his eyes. 

“No, all it needs is a little personality.” TJ continues to hold off Cyrus’ advances. TJ picks up the chalk and scribbles a speech bubble with ‘roar’ written in it. 

“Now he just looks like a grumpy turtle.” Cyrus laughs and sits at the edge of TJ’s bed. 

“Well it’s my new favourite drawing now.” TJ rubs his chalky fingers together and he went to dust them off on the leg of his sweats but instead he decides to playfully rub them on the arm of Cyrus’ pyjamas, he looks at the chalky mark with a chuckle. 

“These are my best pyjamas, TJ Kippen.” Cyrus exaggerates a frown. 

The forced use of his full name makes TJ erupt in laughter, he plonks down beside Cyrus on the bed but instead of sitting, he lays across it on his stomach.

Struggling to catch his breath, TJ takes a deep breath. 

“I thought you asking Buffy if she wanted to come for dinner tonight was really nice.” Cyrus says out of the blue and it catches TJ by surprise. 

“She told you about that?” He asks, turning his head back to face Cyrus for a moment. 

“Yeah.” Cyrus says not thinking it was a big deal. After, he repositions himself to face the same wall TJ was, he sits with crossed legs whilst TJ remains on his stomach. 

“Can I ask you something about Buffy?” TJ asks. 

“I don’t know, if I answer will it get me in trouble with her?” Cyrus looks worried. 

TJ rolls onto his side and props head up on his hand, he’s now facing Cyrus. “Did she really have plans tonight?” TJ asks without answering Cyrus’ question. “I know she said we’re cool but I don’t know if we’re actually cool.” 

“You’re cool.” Cyrus says, “In terms of you and Buffy I mean…” He chuckles nervously, “It’s family games night.” 

TJ looks relieved but then he smirks, “I guess that explains why you were free tonight.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Cyrus knits his brows together. 

“Buffy is way too competitive to let you be on her team.” TJ’s smirk remains, “I mean pictionary…”

Cyrus exaggerates his fake offence to TJ’s remark, “You told me you liked my drawing.” 

“I do, I really do.” TJ laughs. 

“If we ever play pictionary I’m forcing you to be on my team.” Cyrus folds his arms. 

“I’m already nice to Buffy, now you want me to willingly lose to her too?” TJ jokes with another burst of laughter. 

Cyrus gasps. 

“I said I like your drawing, I didn’t say it was any good.” TJ teases. 

“Take that back!” Cyrus reaches for one of TJ’s pillows to swat the boy with but as he does he loses his balance at the edge of the bed and falls backwards, landing with a thud and a painful laugh. 

“Are you okay?” TJ sits up and looks over the edge that Cyrus just fell off. 

Cyrus finds TJ’s eyes and pokes up a thumb as response. The both laugh lightly at this, the chuckles tapper off and TJ exhales, the two then just quietly - whilst very soft and smiley - look at each other for a moment.

“Thanks for coming tonight.” TJ says with a soft smile. 

“Thanks for inviting me.” Cyrus matches his gentle grin. 

“Need some help up?” TJ extends his hand out for Cyrus. The boy on the floor raises his hand and accepts TJ’s offer to help. Once Cryus is upright again they both sit at the edge of the bed. 

“Your hand is sweaty.” TJ says and strangely he squeezes it before releasing Cyrus. 

“It is?” Cyrus mumbles as he wipes them on his pyjama bottoms. Cyrus places his clammy hand to his chest with a curious expression. 

“Are you sure you’re alright?” TJ looked to him with a raised brow. 

“I think I’m fine.” Cyrus says unsure as he drops his hand. 

“Cyrus? TJ?” Jonah’s voice drifts up the hall and seconds later his head pokes around the door. “There you are,” He says, “The movie is over.” 

“It is?” TJ and Cyrus both say surprised as time had gotten away from them.

“Yeah, where were you guys?” Jonah questions. 

“Uhh..” Cyrus starts nervously. 

TJ looks at Cyrus for a second before jumping in, “The movie was way too scary for me. Cyrus hung back because I didn’t want to finish it.” 

“Oh,” Jonah says a little surprised, “You should have just said something, we could have changed the movie.” 

TJ shrugs, “Maybe we can watch a comedy next?” He looks from Jonah back to Cyrus for approval. 

“Cool.” Jonah says none the wiser. 

“Cool.” Cyrus parrots quietly and TJ winks subtly. 

TJ gets up first to follow Jonah out of the room. Cyrus lifts his hand to his chest again, _ba-boom ba-boom ba-boom, ba-boom,_  Cyrus feels the fast patter of his heart under his palm. _‘Uh-oh’_ Cyrus thinks to himself.  

“You coming?” TJ stops and looks at Cyrus still sitting where he left him with his hand to his chest again. 

Cyrus throws up two finger guns nervously and TJ laughs at the goofiness before exiting. 

“Finger guns?” Cyrus says quietly to himself. “That’s the best you got?”


End file.
